


日久生情之第七日

by mitaotiantian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaotiantian/pseuds/mitaotiantian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	日久生情之第七日

做人要低调，我发誓张小辫儿生日，与我无关

我再也不赌车了

我他妈都干了什么啊

苍天，大地～  
～～～～正文中～～～～～

又一天的医院里

"怎么又是你啊，这医院敢情为你开的。"医生看到张云雷和杨九郎坐在自己对面，只想骂人。  
"不是，这回不是我。"张云雷也不好意思，每次来都是这个主治医师。这都过去一个多月了，医生还记得他。  
"那是谁，怎么又来我这里了。"医生抬头问。  
"我爱人，肠胃不适，吃什么吐什么。我很担心。"张云雷心疼的搂着杨九郎。

"你是omega？除了吐还有别的吗？”医生问。  
"他今早上还差点晕了，吓死我了。"张云雷忙着回到。  
"他这病，我这看不了。"医生一双看破一切的眼神。  
"啊，怎么了。我的九郎生了什么病？"张云雷急得跳起来了。  
"你鼻子有问题吗？他的信息素都变了。"医生觉得这人又点傻。  
"那和他生病有什么关系。"张云雷还是着急。

"出去左转，换个科室。"医生一脸嫌弃/  
"啊～那个～什么科～"张云雷害怕到手都在抖。  
"妇产科～滚滚滚，你傻气再传给我。"医生大声说，"等会，慢点滚。扶着点～～～"  
这医生也是奇葩啊！！！

妇产科  
"孕18周，注意休息。头3月注意不要剧烈运动。"医生看着这一对新生夫夫笑着说，"别紧张，孩子和大人都好，回去看点孕夫手册，按时孕检就好了。"

两人出医院都是懵逼的，18周，那岂不是第一回完全标记的时候，就有了，真的是枪法准。杨九郎转头看着张云雷没有表情的样子，心里萌生逗他的想法。

"怎么，我有了，你很不开心的样子。要不就不要了，反正我们还没有扯证。"杨九郎憋着笑意。  
"啊，九郎，你不想要。不行啊，这是我们的爱情结晶啊。"张云雷吓得脸都白了。  
"你不是没有欢呼雀跃吗？"杨九郎都笑了，张云雷还没有看出来。  
"我只是有点不敢相信，我居然做爸爸了，九郎，我好幸福啊。我好爱你啊～"张云雷搂着杨九郎开心的说。  
"差不多得了，你淡定一点，你再压着孩子。"杨九郎心里乐开了花，嘴上还不饶人。  
"哦哦哦，你好好的，我慢点开车，我们回家了。"张云雷小心翼翼地踩着油门，开得巨慢。

杨九郎的好心情跟着信息素也是鲜甜奶味的杏仁味，难怪医生说味道变了。

接下来的一个月确实磨人

这个禁欲可把热恋的人折腾坏了。本来的孕吐减少的时候，杨九郎就开始发现自己的身体异常的敏感，张云雷稍微信息素浓一点，自己就情欲高涨，可是前三个月为了孩子，一点也碰不得。杨九郎开始巴着日子，何时才满三个月啊～～

好不容易三个月了，偏偏老天捉弄，张云雷出国拍写真了，自己怀着孕，飞机这个颠簸怕受不住，被安排在家里。杨九郎也不知道自己能被一杯打翻的牛奶搞的自己河水泛滥。

双手在身前套弄，敏感到自己都没有想到的程度，双手都是自己东西，好不色情。好想张云雷，为什么这个时候不在自己的身边，怀个孩子，偏受这个情欲之苦。  
还好自己的肚子还没有大起来，方便自己自慰。毫不犹疑的伸手到后穴，一指两指的夹住，即使到三指四指的尺寸也赶不上张云雷那物，怎么办，自己太想要了。

手指随着欲望的深入浅出，慢慢也够到那个让自己欢愉的地带。想象着是张云雷的热棒在体内搅动，嘴巴里忍不住叫出"辫儿哥哥～"  
真的太羞耻了，可是自己也无可奈何啊，折腾到半夜，杨九郎终于把自己搞睡着了。

次日早上，张云雷风尘仆仆赶回来的时候，推开房门，我去，这味道，杨九郎睡着了都会勾人。小人裹着自己的睡衣，手指在那个说不出的位置还不肯出来。床上到处都是杨九郎的淫水，张云雷一下子就觉得自己硬到爆炸。

蹬掉裤子，就爬上了床，小人还不乐意自己把他的手他出来，撅着嘴，钻到张云雷怀里。

"小傻子，吃辫儿哥哥的大肉棒不好吗？"满嘴的诨话，可是睡梦中的人，居然听懂了。

撅着屁股就找张云雷的下身，怕是巧合，也或者是两人都在渴望彼此的身体。一个顶胯，不费力气就进去了。杨九郎还没醒，闭着眼睛说了句梦话，"要吃。"

"九郎，你是个妖精啊～"张云雷也不敢怎么着，又睡着，又怀着，自己只跟着杨九郎娇喘的声音伺候着。

卑微的alpha 

但是怀孕的杨九郎太软了，张云雷不安分的手，抚摸着杨九郎的胸部，微微的鼓起，忍不住含住，还有点奶香，吸了一下好像也没有什么东西可以吸出来，怕是还不到时候。但是杨九郎的小穴却因为张云雷的刺激，狠狠的夹了一下。

肉棒被紧紧的包裹，肉穴里发情的高温，让alpha难以自持的仰头惊呼。

"天～啊～九郎～～"张云雷这声叫床声，不比杨九郎的羞耻到什么地方去。是啊，那一下太他娘的刺激了，张云雷硬生生接住这一波热潮，天啦，自己快爽死在杨九郎身上了。

谁说不是呢？嘴巴还来不及后退，杨九郎迷迷糊糊的把自己的胸部往张云雷嘴巴里送，还嘟嘟囔囔的说，"这边也要～用点力～～"完蛋了，张云雷本想着享受这个香甜软糯的小包子，没有想到最后是自己加紧欲望，忍住不泄身。

小穴里仿佛洪水决堤，偏偏又紧致到好像未经人事。睡梦中的小身板不停的摆动，自己的肉棒在里面感受到内壁的每一寸肌肤。每一次杨九郎细微的动作，肉棒都如临大敌，自己每一根青筋都被内壁内的小嘴吸吮。张云雷觉得自己身体的每一个毛孔都在打颤，如何是好。

可是小嘴还没有满足，张云雷太了解杨九郎的身体了，此刻自己精关失守，那杨九郎不要闹上天啊。他也不知自己的高估了自己水平，还是低估了杨九郎的魅力。

"辫儿哥哥～"小嘴还在说着梦话，张云雷听不得，赶紧的用自己的嘴巴堵着，媳妇，别喊了，老公要忍不住了。下身还在不停索取，张云雷想分心都没有机会啊～

张云雷认命的憋着，仰天长啸，怀孕的媳妇，不好伺候啊。（爽死了～～～）

全剧终


End file.
